Demigods Go To Hogwarts
by LucyDaDemigod
Summary: Oh what is this? Another Demigods Go To Hogwarts? Yes. But wait! Don't scroll past this one! It will be awesome! I swear!
1. A Quest?

**Hai my friends! Demigods at hogwarts! A well done topic I might say but I have one with my own twist. So why are you up here! The story is down there!**

 **Annabeth POV**

Me and Percy were watching a movie on Deadelus's laptop in his cabin. The door was wide open so no one thought we would be doing anything.

"Guys, we are needed at the Big House." We hear Leo say. I shut the laptop and put it in its bag before heading after Percy to the Big House.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE BIG HOUSE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, every one is here. Now we have a quest for you." Chiron says.

"WHAT"

"We just saved the world though!"

"Really."

"WE DESERVE A REST"  
"WHHHHHYY"  
"I JUST CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD 2 WEEKS AGO"  
"I dont even understand life in the modern time yet!"

"Im a hunter, I dont do quests."

"PRAETOR OF ROME HERE! I can't leave!"  
"Me too!"

"Im not leaving without frank."

"Watercannon up my nose!"

Chiron waits for the complaints to stop.

"Annabeth, remember Luna?" He asks

"My half sister? Yeah, she left years ago and never came back though." I reply

"Because she moved to England to go to a school you are going to, a school for witches and wizards." He says. "Its called Hogwarts." Every one collapsed laughing.

"PigPimples!"

"Hogwarts? Why name your school that!"  
"Atleast its not pigfarts!"  
"What is with names in the present…"

"Water cannon up my nose!"

"Ok, you, random legionnaire, get out." Chiron says. The random legionnaire who was making references left. "You must go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter." an image shows up, showing a boy that looked exactly like Percy sleeping. "He lives in London so thats why he is asleep, its, -he looks at his watch- 5 pm here so its midnight there." the image disappears. "You will be given an age potion that will make you all look and sound like you are only 16 and will be in the sixth year. You must protect Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione from Voldemort. Cue laughter.

"Wait. Chiron, how will we do magic?" I ask.

"A 7th year that is a daughter of hecate will come tell you." He says. Suddenly a girl with white blonde hair that was blue at the ends appeared with a pop.

"S-sorry im late Chiron. -yawn-" She says. "So! You are the demigods I have to talk to? Your sending the strongest!" She says turning to us

"Your not late Lucy, and yes they are" Chiron says

"Ok," She says to Chiron before turning back to us. "So, you will be introduced as Exchange students, and won't reveal yourselves. You cant let them know what you are until half way through the year. Hectate herself couldn't come right now, but will at some time tonight to bless you with magic and you will have the knowlage of a 6th year student but skill of a 7th, like me. Annabeth, you will be at the top of all classes, except potions. Percy, you will be incredible at potions and will know exactly how to make one without instructions. Jason, you should try out for the quidditch team." She listed what everyone would excel at. "There are 4 houses, but you all will be in Gryffindor. Again, like me. Jason I know you must be wondering what quidditch is, I may be qualified to tell you because I am the captain of the Gryffindor team but you should have Harry tell you. All of you exept Travis Conner and Katie will teach Physical Combat class. And you will explore your stuff in the moring. You leave for hogwarts at 6am on friday, go to Thalia's tree then." She says and dissapears with another pop.


	2. Train Ride

**EEEP! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! I don't own PJ or HP! I only own Lucy Stellar, a gryffindor 7th year. If you wish to be in the story, tell me your OC and I might add you! the people going to hogwarts are**

 **Annabeth**

 **Percy**

 **Leo**

 **Calypso**

 **Jason**

 **Piper**

 **Frank**

 **Hazel**

 **Thalia**

 **Nico**

 **Travis**

 **Conner**

 **Katie**

 **Reyna**

 **Harry is kind of full of himself but not to malfoy level and will have a crush on annabeth, and Hermione one on Percy. They somehow only show affection when Hermione and harry are not around and Ron doesn't want to break it to them. and Ron has a crush on calypso. Leo and Calypso don't show affection much.**

 **Percy POV**

Sigh. Another quest. And to a school! great, but I should sleep. The day after tomorrow we are leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up and see a trunk, open cage, a fancy looking broom and a box by my bed. I open the box and a IM pops up. Kinda. It just shows a diagram of the stick in the box but it explains it,

"Hello Percy Jackson. This is your wand. it excels at water based spells and is Mangrove wood with Unicorn hair. The cage on your trunk houses a snowy owl. It will be your pet this year. Your trunk has your books and all the items you need. The broom is a firebolt. we have changed plans and there will be a demigod quidditch team. We did a test while you slept and the players are: You Jason and Leo as Chasers. Travis and Conner as beaters. Annabeth as Seeker. and Frank as keeper." It says and disappears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I drag all my stuff to Thalia's pine and wait. at 5:50 Chiron comes over with a random item.

"Every one grab on!" He says and hands it to us. we all touch it and appear in seats on a train. We heard the door open and 3 teenagers walked in, one looking like me, except with glasses. Harry Potter.

"Um, can we sit here?" They ask.

"sure." We all say "We are the exchange students"

"Im Percy"

"Annabeth"

"Jason"

"Thalia

"Piper"

"Travis"

"Conner"

"Hazel"

"Frank"

"Nico"

"Reyna"

"Katie"

"Calypso"

"I am Leo Valdez Su-" Calypso slaps a hand over his mouth

"Leo, shut it. This is Leo, ignore the last bit." she says.

"Im Harry, Harry Potter." He says and looks as if he expects us to fangirl/fanboy all over him. When we don't he looks relived, yet kinda downcast

"You don't know who he is!?" Ron gasps.

"We do know, he's not a big deal in America."

 **Harry POV**

Not a big deal? WHAT? Im the chosen one! How could they not know who I am.

"Ron, its fine." I say, Hiding my anger. The Exchange students start talking in some language, sometimes 2 different languages. I take this time to look at them closely. I look at the girl sitting next to percy, Annabeth is her name. She turns her head to look at Thalia and her beautiful curly blonde hair swishes around her head. She is the one for me. Yes. I SHAL DATE HER! She starts to talk to me. AHAHA! She thinks I am awesome. She is really nice. By the end of the ride we are all friends. They go a different way in, following a ghost.

"Whats with the face hermione?" Ron asks a dreamy looking hermione.

"Oh, nothing…" She says sighing happily.

"You fancy one of them." I say

"What? Oh heh" She says blushing "Y-yeah. I like Percy. He is just so nice and sweet and -sigh-"

"Hmm, That Calypso girl was awesome!"

"Annabeth was better though." I say

"What? no way!" Ron says

"Well Annabeth is mine. She is the best" I say

"Calypso is the best and she is mine." Ron replies

"SHUT IT! They are both great girls, chill." Hermione shouts. "Percy… the best guy in there." She adds and sighs dreamily again.


	3. Feast and First lesson

I Still don't own HoH PJO or HP, I wish I did though, ID BE A BILLIONAIRE! But I'm not. I only on Lucy, and the 7's pets. 1 last change to the plot, harry sees the couple stuff but thinks he can still get annabeth.

Harry POV

I sat in the hall waiting for the feast. The first year sorting was taking FOREVER. Finally Dumbledore introduced the exchanges and they came in. Fire water and clouds providing a burst around them.

"Hello! We are the American Exchanges. I am Annabeth Chase," Annabeth said

"I'm Percy Jackson"

"I'm Thalia Grace, but DO NOT USE MY SURNAME."

"I am Leo Valdez, Su-"

"Leo SHUT UP. I am Piper McLean"

"Jason Grace, if you need love advice go to Piper."

"I'm Reyna Ramiz Allerano."

"Nico DiAngelo"

"Connor Stoll!" Travis said

"Travis Stoll!" Connor said

"ACTUALLY. Its the other way around. I am Katie Gardener."

"Hazel Lesvque" (AN I know I spelled that wrong, was in a rush writing this)

"Frank Zhang"

"Calypso Atlas"

"They have been sorted into Gryffindor already, because the hat may have slightly strange reactions to them." Professor McGonnagal said. "I highly suggest not getting in a fight with them as they are highly advanced in fighting magic."

"HAH! THEY LOOK LIKE DAISIES! I COULD EASILY BEAT THEM!" Malfoy called across the hall. Thalia brought out a bow, how did she get that. the arrow flew at malyfoy's face. Jason flicked his hand and the arrow stopped.

"Thalia, we all know you could kill him but please don't, yet." Jason says as the arrow returns to her quiver.

"Your no fun." She grumbles and the bow and quiver disappear.

"M-my father w-will h-hear about this!" he says pretending not to be scared. Thalia re loads the bow, seriously how does that work. But the arrow had a punching glove instead. Needless to say it hit draco in the face before returning to her quiver and dissapearing with the bow. He screeched and shut up.

"As you can see, -"

"ITS JUST THALIA!" She said trying to contain herself

"Ok, has demonstrated they are not to be messed with. Now exchange students if I see 1 more weapon they all are going to be confiscated." Prof. McGonnagal says.

—NEXT MORING—

I wake up to see Annabeth walking down the stairs, and soon see Percy slide down the banister. They walk over to the fireplace and I see them kiss. What ever, I can still get her. She would easily cheat on her boyfriend with me, right? Percy and Annabeth walk down to breakfast together. I soon see Piper walk down to the common room, and run over.

"What?" she asks. OK she was beautiful too but Annabeth was better.

"I need advice."

"Ill kill Jason. But yeah?"

"So I like someone in your group,"

"WHO!?" She asks excitedly, but than mumbles something in another language

"Ummm, Annabeth, so could you help me get with her, and break Percy and her up?"

"WHHHHAT?! NOOOO! I SHALL NEVER BREAK UP PERCABETH!" She screams in horror

"Ok What happened." Jason says coming downstairs.

"H-HARRY S-SUGESTED WE BREAK UP P-PERCY AND A-ANABETH!" She yells.

"Look, Stay away from that couple." He says seriously. "We ship them more than they do."

"ummm ok. Sorry I asked." I mutter. Am I gunna stay away? NO! I'll have her begging for me in no time! I go down and get my schedule. Its the same as the Exchanges. Huh.

—FIRST CLASS—

DADA. Great. Especially when you walk in and see SNAPE. I see Percy and Annabeth walk in.

"Sev?" Annabeth says in shock. Thalia walks in and her mouth drops. Percy and Nico are also in shock. The 5 of them start talking in the other language. Snape is SMILING. WHAT?

"Ok, Ok glad to see you but please, go back to your seats." He says.

"Fine Sevy." They say and walk to their seats.

"OK, today we are practicing Non Verbal dueling. Percy, please come up." Snape says. He is so dead. They start to duel. Percy's spells all dealing with water. I see a green bolt streak from Snapes wand. The Killing curse. NO WAY. Percy just grins, CATCHES IT, and turns it to a dark cyan, and throws it back. It erases snape like a mummy, but with water. Percy flicks his fingers and the water flows off.

"As you can see, dueling an Exchange student will end poorly. Only dumbledore could have a chance at beating them." Snape says. And then the unimaginable happens. "25 points to Gryffindor." WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED. "Class dismissed." I walk out, the slitherins are in shock, but the exchanges look like this is normal. Theres something weird about them…


	4. PD and other Classes

I still am not a published writer and just write fanfiction. And if I was JKR or RR would I write fan fiction about my own books? Also lets just ignore the fact or the first series a bit shall we. Otherwise this won't make sense. And 1 more add on plot thing u need to know, Fred and George are still at hogwarts. ITS 6th BOOK SO NO ONE IS DEAD YET!(Except Sirius D,X) Im accepting OCs that are not directly related to the main demigods. Or they can just be wizards.

Percy POV

We had a free period when the trio went to divination so Annabeth Nico Thalia and I stayed in DADA to talk to Snape.

"Why didn't you tell us you were alive?!" Annabeth asked

"Chiron wanted it to seem as if I was dead so you wouldn't come looking for me." Snape replied.

"Well Its nice to see that you are alive now that we are here." Thalia said.

"I KNEW I didn't feel your death!" Nico said

"Too bad we can't tell the rest of the Athena campers. They thought you were awesome even though you are a Posidion kid like me" I added.

"I have another class soon, and as much as I love catching up with the other demigods, you must go. And percy, you are brilliant at dueling, both kinds." Snape says as he ushers us out the door.

"Bye Sevy!" We all say and head to our next class, potions.

We walk in a few miniutes early and see hermione there already.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Annabeth asks

"Harry didn't get an O on his O.W.L for Potions so he didn't get in. Ron hates potions, but that was with snape" Hermione says simply. I must have looked confused because Hermione than explained that Snape usually hate Gryffindors. Pretty soon Slughorn walks in and begins to teach. 5 minutes later Harry and Ron walk in.

"Sorry we are late." They say.

"Its fine, have a seat." Slughorn says "We will be having a competition, whoever makes the best Draught of Living death will win 1 bottle of Felix Felicis. Who can tell me another name for it? ?"

"Liquid Luck." Annabeth says

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor. You have the remaining time to make the best Draught of Living death which is on page 10 of your books."

"Umm, we just added potions to our schedules this morning and don't have our books." Harry says.

"Get one from the cubord." Slughorn says. "Begin brewing your potion." I grab my ingredients and begin to make the potion. Harry is doing the same thing out of his book, but a bit slower. By the end of class my potion and harry's potion are the exact same but Annabeth is slightly off. Hermione's is a bit more off.

"These potions are PERFECT!" Slughorn says, looking at mine and Harry's."24 hours of liquid luck each!" he says and awards us each a bottle.

Harry POV(didn't expect that didja?)

I'll drink it and ask Annabeth out! Easy!

Percy POV (Had to put the harry thing in)

Next class, Transfiguration.

"You will be practicing transfiguring yourselves today. Into a cat please. 50 points for whoever does it first. If you do it after them, 10 points." McGonnagal says. "Begin" Frank instantly turns into a cat. "50 points to Gryffindor than." She says. Frank continues to change the type of cat he is. By the end of class, 1 ravenclaw had a tail and all the exchanges somehow turned into cats, Nico into a skeletal cat. We all changed back, except frank. He changed into a snake and planned to surprise everyone in Charms.

A few minutes after we arrive in charms Flitwick walks in, and gets on a book stack before calling roll. He reaches Frank and looks around. Suddenly frank appears from snake form. No one was really startled. Half way through the lesson we are called to Dumbledores office.

"Come in, demigods." Dumbledore says. "I wanted to tell you we will be having a ball in your honor."

"Brilliant." Thalia mutters, voice laden with sarcasm.

"Thalia, Artemis has informed me of your case and you mustn't have to have a date, but must come to the dance." I can visibly see her relax a bit.

"Also, you should get going to the great hall, you will be choosing your students for Physical Defense class. Travis Connor and Katie, you will partake in it but not teach, so you can't give or take away points."

We all head to the great hall to see the weapons allready set up. A few seconds later people start arriving. Once everyone arrived, Annabeth and I started to speak.

"Hi, We will be your Physical Defense teachers. First of all, If you spend forever on your appearance and would freak if it was ruined, you will not partake in this class." I see more half the people leave, resulting in about 30 people left.

"OK, first we will demonstrate what we will eventally teach you, how to fight with weapons. Percy and I both use a sword and Percy is the best at Hecate's school of magic, and he and I have trained the longest so we will show you." Annabeth says. I uncap Riptide and Annabeth brings out her sword.

Travis POV (This is not one line in his POV don't worry)

I watched the looks on the other kid's faces. They were dumbstruck. Connor and I took that moment to put a couple of ur own inventions on the doors, if someone tried to open it, a orange goo will squirt on their hands. We snuck back to our spots and continued to watch the kids faces while the watched the blurs of white and bronze. It ended with Percy's sword at Annabeths throat

"Fine, you win." Annabeth said, defeated. They both put away their swords. "Now, before we get to that, you need to be fit. So, everyone give us 20 pushups!" She said, before telling Connor and I we don't have to. Most of the kids collapsed around 15 but a few made it. Draco only did 3 before saying that 'His father would hear about this' and 'Doing pushups is a waste of time.' and 'I bet none of you can do them'

"Draco, I don't think you are fit for this class. So you will no longer be a part of it." Percy said.

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" he yelled and stormed out the door. Well that was his intention, but his hands were dripping with orange goo so he ran around screaming his head off. Someone cast a cleaning spell and his hand was clean. He than ran out the door screaming.

"Your homework is to do 10-15 pushups tonight before bed. Class dissmised." Thalia said.


	5. Prank War?

Ok, I have figured out when I will add to my stories. Probably once a week, every friday, but if I finish early enough Ill post an extra chapter that week. But 1 on friday will almost always happen. This story is obviously bit AU so please don't write reviews like one I got that said 'Go to hell this would never happen your story is rubbish.' But thank the rest of you for giving the story support! :) (::) (::) (::) (::) cookies for you!

Fred POV

I looked over at George while Draco was running around screaming.

"Did you set that prank?" We asked at the same time

"No." We said at the same time again. We than saw 2 other twins high fiving. The Stolls.

"Looks like they did though." I said. When the lesson was over we walked straight towards the two.

"Did you guys set that?" George asked.

"Yep! Did you like it?" They said.

"We've pulled better." We said and shrugged.

"That was nothing compared to our best pranks back home."

"Oh, really…" I said.

"We think we are better pranksters than you." George said. Connor and Travis looked at each other,

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yep!"

"LET THE PRANK WAR BEGIN!" They said. This was gunna be fun. I ran up to near the Gryffindor dormitories, George ran and got flobberworms from Hagrid. I set up the trap and we cast a charm to duplicate the mucus. We lay a thin tripwire and stood around the corner and waited. I heard them talking and then they stopped.

"HEY! FRED, GEORGE." Travis said.

"NICE TRY!" Connor said. They came around the corner, smiling. I peaked back down, the trap was still set, untriggered. Than Katie came around the corner and triggered it. The flobberworms fell on her and the mucus just kept coming.\

"STOLLS!" She yelled and stormed up the stairs. I heard her yelling and Travis and connor saying it was us. Footsteps came down the stairs.

"YOU TWO! DID YOU RIG THAT TRAP!" She yelled, pointing at the cascade of falling flobberworm mucus.

"Yes…" We both said.

"GAH!" She yelled and muttered under her breath before vines started to wrap around us.

"IT WAS MENT FOR THE STOLLS! THEY DIDNT TRIGGER IT!" George yelled.

"Is it a prank war?" She asked

"YES!" I yelled

"Great." She said sarcasticly and let us go. We ran up to our dorm and began planning the next one.

Annabeth POV

Percy and I were walking to the dorms when we see a waterfall of yellow gross stuff. We looked at each other with the same expression.

"Stolls." We said in unison. I waved my wand and the whole thing disappeared. We walked up to the common room, and into the demigod dorm.

"Travis, Connor, why are you setting pranks already?!" Percy said exasperated.

"We didn't. It was Fred and George." They said.

"Huh. Prank war?"

"Yep. Already rigged one for them." They said again. I shrugged and walked into mine and Percy's dorm to finish my homework

(Sorry its short, I had school and stuff. Couldn't write for a while,)


End file.
